The Love they Fought For
by Lady Khana
Summary: Sauske was always used to getting what he wanted, but what happens when the thing he wants the most is almost taken from him?, will he fight to keep hold of whats his? Better summary inside! sasunaru, kakairu, itasess, rinkisa.


**HELLO ALL this is me Saya, as you can see this is my very first fanfiction so please play nice and no flame**

**this story will consist of LEMON! oh and is BOYxBOY so if you know like please do not read, but on another note i hope you will enjoy this**

**Disclaimer: I do not I repeat do NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Summary: Sauke and Itachi are just two brothers who are just living their lives as time goes by, but what happens when two brothers by the name of Naruto and Sesshomaru Uzumaki come into play, their lives will never be the same, soon they'll find themselves thrown into a world of Love, Lust, Decite, Tragedy and much much more but for now will the brothers be able to get to these unbelivable sex gods with their defiant beauty and personalities? While also trying to keep the two out of the reach of the Osonari Only time will tell! Angst**

**I hope you enjoy! and pleasez review :)**

**Thank You . **

* * *

Chapter 1: The New Student

The morning was still and quiet like always. Nothing much had really changed. Inside the huge 36 Floor estate of the Uzumaki building. Deep inside the walls slept the two brothers of the uzumaki clan. Sadly they were the clans last and final heir, but it didn't matter. The brothers had learned to live independently, Naruto Uzumaki the little ball of sunshine with hair as golden as the sun it self, and eyes as clear as the deep blue sea, along with the three even whisker marks that claimed his face on each of his cheecks. Obviously the yougest of the brothers was 15. He was loud, outgoing, very energetic, loved ramen, and easy to anger. Quiet slimply put he was...**_Naruto_**. As for the other one, the eldest one Sesshomaru Uzumaki, well he was a little different. First off his hair was pure white, like the snow and his eyes where a dark gold, like tresaure you find out in eygpt maybe. He had just turned 20 last december. He was ahead of the Uzumaki Estate, he was very smart, but he also had a dark past, but we'll get more into that later. Anyway sesshomaru was very different from naruto. He was outgoing but not in the same way as naruto, He loved art, poetry, theatre, drama, etc. But the only thing he loved more in the whole world was his little brother...**_Naruto_**. He'd give his life for his brother. That's who sesshomaru was.

"Hmph" sesshomaru looked over at his clock it was 5:45. He'd have to be getting naruto up soon if he wanted him to be ready for his first day at Konoha High. He threw the covers from over his body revealing long half pale and half tan legs and chest. He grabbed his clothes that he had sat out for hisself the night before, and walked hastly to the bathroom. he placed his clothes on the counter then proceeded to strip out of his night time wear. He turned the shower on and proceeded in bathing himself. After 15 minutes of shampooing and conditioning he got out. Grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his slender frame, then aceeded out of the bathroom and down the hall to his little brothers room. He knocked on the door once before calling his brothers name, after about 5 knocks and 10 minutes later with no answer sesshomaru swung the door open. Only to be greeted with a pillow to his face.

"_ARRGHH JAKU, EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING" _naruto exploded while roughly pulling the covers back over his head. sesshomaru hurled the pillow back at him as he walked over to naruto and dragged him out of bed. Before the blond could protest sesshomaru had threw him into the shower and turned on the cold water in the shower, while walking calmly out of his little brothers room. over his shoulder he could hear his brother screaming nothing but curses as he scrambled trying to turn the hot water on.

"_hmph it's going to be a **LONG** morning_" He said to his self as he walked calmly back to his room.

"_ARRGGHH MOVE IT FOREHEAD!"_ screamed a very impatient Ino

"_I'M TRYING BUT YOUR BIGASS IS IN THE WAY_". yelled an annoyed Sakura

The pink haired girl and the blond haired girl where both rushing to there home period class. Not like they where excited for the class itself, but the person who was in it, Sasuke Uchiha. The dark haired mysterious raven, who was queit and really couldn't stand either girls, but that never stopped them from trying to get his attention. It was the same routine everyday. They would both fight with each other to get to Iruka-sensei class first, just so they could both claim a seat next to the raven and stare at him admiringly until he got sick of both females and would get up and change seating before class had begun. Not the best way to get the raven's attention but it was the closets to him that they have ever gotten to actually be near him.

* * *

Sauske decided to take a long walk around the campus of the school before having to go inside and having to deal with Ino and Sakura, and the rest of his many other FanGirls. Sometimes he wished he could just sprout wings and just fly away. Not just from school but from eveything in general. Personally he was sick of it. Everything seemed to bother him and what also seemed to really be getting on the ravens nerves at the moment was that he was almost a full adult yokai and still hadn't found a mate yet. Don't get him wrong sasuke could get anybody that he wanted too, **_if_** he wanted to. Besides sasuke was guy and there was not one guy that he felt was even close enough to his high standarsd or his taste for that matter. Of course there was Neji, but their personalities were to close together, besides why would he want another him walking around, he already got enough of that from Itachi he damned sure didn't need that shit from Neji. Then there was Gaara he was pretty handsome, but again he was much to like him, and if he didn't want Neji why would he accept Gaara. *_sigh* _this was just to much for him to handle right now. He continued walking down the corrider of his school then mad a swift left. It was quiet in the halls so he guess that by now everyone should be in class. He walked to the door of Room 318 and went inside. As he predicted everyone was in the class. Temari was giving a lecture he supposed to shikamaru who looked as if he was just falling asleep on her unheard words. Kiba was being loud as ever talking about the date that him and Hinata had went out on this past weekend. Sakura and Ino where in there normal positions, sitting around his chair (of course) waiting for him. Only this time they seemed to be gossiping about somemthing that he figured to them most have been really important since when he sat down they didnt even bother to glance up from there conversation they were having with TenTen, Choji, KanKuro, Gaara and Neji. They all seemed to be listening pretty closely. Which surprised him since Neji nore Gaara ever seemed to care about what either girl had to say, but today must of been one of those rare occasions.

_"I here that they just moved her from Tokyo, Japan" _Ino said as she twisted her hair between her fingers, looking rather nerves, which was never likely of her.

_"YEAH, I hear that there the famous Uzumaki brothers, you knoe the ones who own that really big building downtown"_ exclaimed a very serious sakura. She was never this serious about anything not even him. Even thought this was new to him he really didn't mind it he actually was enjoying it. For once he would be able to get threw his morning without having to deal with being smothered are having his personal space invaded.

_"So do you have any idea what they look like?"_ asked a usually quiet Gaara. Apparently all the buzz about this new guy was starting to puiq his interest.

_"I've heard that that the oldest one i can't remember his name runs the building now, before it was his parents but they died...or something like that" _Neji commented in. It looked like he to was getting pulled in by all

* * *

the excitement of this new kid.

Sasuke looked over at Kankuro who had turned his back on the crowd and was now starting to fall asllep on his desk. Sakura was about to open her mouth to give out more information Kakashi-sensei walked into class. As alwaysz he had one of his perverted books in his hands. With that mask to cover up the bottom half of his face. He stops in front of Iruka-sensei's desk and pulls out a stack of papers. Without even bothering to look up from his book he placed the papers on the front desk.

_"alright everyone Iruka-sensei is in the pricipales office at the moment getting information on the new kid who is supposed to be joining your class later on this mornig, so he has sent me (only god knows why) here to tell you that he expects you all to work on these packets until he gets back and will discuss over it when he returns" _Kakashi gave a bored and uninterested sigh as he turned a page in his book before continuing with his story.

_"so if you'd all please come and get on a packet umtil Iruka-sensei gets back i would all the more appreciate it"_ with that he walked from the front desk and started to lean against the board. Still not even once threw the whole thing did he even dare to glance up. The class filled with murmuring and gossiping girls. All conversations falling back on this uzumaki kid. To be honest Sasuke didn't know why people where so hyped about this guy, really all he was, was another kid who would just proably annoy him and get in his way just like everybody else. Still sasuke didn't bother hisself to dwell on it for long. He went to the front of the classroom and got his work, then returned to his seat and started. Ignoring all the noise and fuss that was building around him.

_"hn..."_ was all the uchiha could say about the drained situation in front of him.

* * *

_"NARUTO HURRY UP YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL AND I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR WORK!" _yelled an already annoyed sesshomaru he had planned to be out of the house by 7:15, it was now 7:45. If there was one thing that sesshomaru hated it would be things not going according to his scheldule. He always had a specific way of doing things, and this was _**NOT**_ one of them. He glanced down at his watch once again, while tapping his foot on the ground impatiently as he waited for his liitle brother to come out of the building.

_"I'M COMING , I'M COMING DON'T GET YOUR PANTIES IN A BUNCH!"_ screamed naruto as he ran down the steps of his estate building. He was struggling dangerously with his tie. He threw his sack in first before actually getting inside himself. Once his little brother was in sesshomaru climbed in afterwards. After closing the door shut and feeling the pull of the limo drive away and onto the main road sesshomaru took a concerned glance over to his little brother. To his utter amusement sesshomaru couldn't keep hisself from laughing as he watched naruto struggle helplessly with his tie. Naruto could see his brother laughing at him through the corner of his eye and he passed him an evil glare which only made him look like a cute little fox. Which only made sesshomaru laugh even harder. Naruto was mad but at the same time he smiled, it had been a while since he heard his borther laughs. With everything thats been going on with the new found Uzumaki estate and of course secretly hiding themselves away from the extreme danger of the Osanari, it'd been really rare since he'd seen his brother this humble, or as humble as he was going to get.

_"you know jaku instead of laughing at me you could at least show a little smpahty and try to help me" _Naruto exclaimed as he started to settle down and just simply give up on his tie all together. Sesshomaru sat up right in his seat , straigthen hisself up.

_"fine lean over here so i can tie it for you" _Sesshomaru put his brief case down and leaned the other half way over to his brother and in a few swift movements he tied the tie.

_"there now please will you sit back and try not to annoy me to much on the ride to your new school"_ Sesshomaru said while pulling out his cell phone and dialing buttons pretty fast. Naruto wanted to say something but thought it would just be best if he kept quiet. He knew how his brother got when he was already irritated with something, and he for one did not want to get on the mans bad side. TRUST it wasn't a pretty sight. So for the remainder of the ride Naruto sat in silence (well besides the clicking from his brothers from from obvious texting) untill they pulled up to the parking lot of the school 15 minutes later.

* * *

Iruka a loving man, with brown hair and a scar across his nose, sat in the principal's office calmly, while listening to Tsunada on the information for the new student he was supposed to be recieving today. The woman had overly large breast and the face of a 20 year old, along with here hair tied in to two low blond ponytails. She was currently filling him in on the kids background information, and he couldn't help but feel as if he knew this chile personally already.

_"Iruka...Iruka...IRUKA CAN YOU HEAR ME?"_ Tsunada yelled. Iruka quickly came out of hiding through his thoughts and shook his head lightly to regain himself back in the face of reality. Iruka laughed nervously before decideding it ohkay to look into the angry blond womans eyes. Iruka chuckled nervously while scratching the side of his cheecks. He then swallowed and looked up at the very displeased woman.

_"Listen Iruka I know this is going to be a litle hard to adjust to so just stay with me ohkay?" _the woman asked a flash of concern now washing over her face. The man nodded and the woman procceded with her speech.

"_ Now the eldest ones name is Sesshomaru and the smaller one is Naruto, now they are the last heir to the Uzumaki clan...(trailing off in distance)" _when Tsunada said uzumaki he then already knew who it was he would be teaching from now on, _"and i simply can't wait" _he said to him self as a small smile swept across his face. He sat back comfortable in his chair and sat their patienitly for the elder to finish.

* * *

_"well here we are Naruto...Konoha High..." _Sesshomaru said as he got out of the car. He straightened out his black suit that he was wearing. It was pure black along with the tie that he had on, and he wore a gold dress shirt. With eyes as cold as steel sesshomaru looked around the area, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a red rubber band (yeah i know it throws off his whole i'm-way-hotter-then-you-look but hey my story lol). He ran his hands threw his hair pulling it all up into a mid-high ponytail. Then he simply wrapped the rubber band around it and it fell three inches above his tailbone (his hair stops at his tail bone so there's really no big difference here). He closed his eyes as he made sure that his hair was the way he wanted it. Personally sesshomaru hated wearing his hair down, reason being when it was down and it fell over his shoulders it made him look like a woman. Now some people find that to be extremlly attractive. Anytime you can look like both genders then your hot. Naruto watched in silence as his brother tied his hair, and waited patiently for the older of the two to speak. When sesshomaru was done he looked down at his little brother.

_"ohkay naru-namikashi lets go" _Sesshomaru stated as he looked down at his brother, the younger one nodded and the both procceded to make there way to the front office.

* * *

Mean while Iruka had finished up his disccusion with lady Tsunada and couldn't help but smile on his way back to the classroom. Oh how he couldn't wait to see the little ball of sunshine that was Naruto and of course his little winter snow Sesshomaru who when you put it in correct terms wasn't short at all. It would be five years since he'd seen them, and quite frankly he couldn't wait to give Sesshomaru the lecture of his life. How dare he take Naruto and himself away without even telling him or Kakashi, he must admit that hurt him deeply, but it still didn't take the place of the excitement that was floating all around inside of him. Just wait till he got back to his classroom, he couldn't wait to tell Kakashi the good news. When arriving to his classroom, he was surprised that it was quiet. Even though he left Kakashi in charge of his students while he was handling some buisness he didn't expect it to be so quiet. As he walked in he looked around he took a few glances at some of his students facing, and if he wasn't crazy he would of sworn that they looked like they where in fear. Some of them where even shivering _"WHAT THE HELL DID KAKASHI DO TO THEM!" _he screamed to his self. He walked over to kakashi who was siting behind his desk.

_"um kakashi?..."_ the said man slowly looked up from his book a clearly annoyed look on his face until he realised it was his sweet precious Iruka-ai.

_"AH Iruka-amai, your back I'm so glad" _Kakashi exclaimed as he smiled behind his mask, which was pulled up over his mouth with a heahband covering his left eye.

_"uh...yeah...um Kakashi why are more students so quiet, and why do they look so...scared?"_ Iruka asked putting the papers Tsunada had gave him on his desk. Kakashi simply shrugged his shoulders and returned to his book. Iruka was about to chew Kakashi out when there was a knock at his door, he figured it would be Naruto and Sesshomaru finally arriving so his expressive frown quickly turned into a heart warming smile as he yelled _"come in!"_

* * *

Sesshomaru and Naruto had finally made it inside the building, while Naruto was busy admiring the schools frame Sesshomaru took it upon hisself to get everything Naruto would need. When he was finished he rounded up his little brother and they made there where up the stairs to room 318. Sesshomaru didn't need help finding it since he had been here tons of times with his uncle Iruka, and he was also quiet please when he found out that he was who Naruto's home teacher was. That mean he didn't have to worry about his safety here. As they were walking Sesshomaru got whif of not just Iruka's scent but also...

_"Kakashi Hatake" _Sesshomaru muttered to himself as he stood in front of the door, while wiaiting patiently for Naruto to follow behing him. Once by his side Sesshomaru asked if he was ready. With a nod of the head showing that he was ready, Sesshomaru gently knocked on the door.

* * *

Sasuke was busy doing his work when he heard a knock at the door. He heard Iruka-sensei say come in and the door slid open. Out of curiosity everyone looked up to see just who this new student was. After about ten seconds in walked in one of the most handsomest boys Sasuke had ever seen. The whole room feel quiet of the silent murmurs that had started, and a few people seem to even let out a small gasp. The boy was...beautiful. There was really no other word to describe him. He wasn't tall, but he wasn't short either maybe a few inches under him, he wasn't the most well built guy in the world but his body frame was still to die for, the way the school uniform hugged his body showed everything off, he had his jacket drapped over his arms so you could see his torso better, threw the shirt you could see how well his chest was, the outlines of his six pact showed wonderfully agaisnt the black shirt, he had hair that was as bright as the sun itself, blue azure eyes shined brightly, with that he had three fox like whisker on each side of his cheeks, which only added to his fragile frame. Oh yes the boy in front of them was surely worth fighting for. Sasuke turned his attention over to Gaara and Neji who where siting beside each other. Gaara's eyes were intensly devoted to the blond. Every movement he made Gaara followed. Neji tried not to look so possesed by the booys beauty simply being his girlfriend (or mate) was siting on the other side of him. But Sasuke quickly turned his attention from the other two when he heard a growl come from the little blond boy.

_"ARRRGH JAKU GET OFF THE PHONE AND HURRY UP!"_ at first it seemed as the boy was talking to hisself but it was soon discovered that he wasn't when, when a man in a black suit obviously putting a cell phone away walked in. He was about the same hit as his brother (Sasuke's brother). His hair was really really long. It was pure white and it hanged about three inches above his ass. Which looked rather nice in those dress pants that he was wearing. His eyes where the color of gold. on his face where two even lines that also looked like whiskers. If Sasuke wasn't sure the man could almost be taken as a woman, but the features of a man where clearly there so it really didn't matter. The man finally looked up or down at the blond before him before speaking.

_"oh please if it wasn't for me waking you up this morning you wouldn't even be here so hush up ototo"._ The elder one of them said with not so much as an emotion across his face. _"ototo, so that was his brother he was talking to?" _Sasuke said to his self. Hmph it wasn't that much of a surprise to him though, even though the two have completely different hair colors and eyes, you could see the resemblence well, hell give either two of them each others hair or eye color they'd make perfect twins.

_"Well, well if it isn't the Famous Sesshomaru Uzumaki" _The older boy seemed to chringe a little by the sound of his name, before letting out a big sigh and looking over to the man who had addressed him.

_"Hmph Kakashi Hatake...what a not so charming surprise" _The man said looking obviously annoyed.

_" I see you haven't changed over the years" _Hmph was Kakashi only reply from the older boy before he was greeted by the blond.

_"AHH Kakashi-pervet I see you haven't changed either and...IRUKA-SENSI" _the blond practically ran over and knocked the brunette down, while embracing him in a tight hug.

_"HAHA it's good to see you to Naruto, and you also Sesshomaru who in which i need to have a long talk with"_ Iruka said as he cradled the blond into his arms.

_"Hmph well i guess I better brace myself then hmmm...?" _Sesshomaru said as he then walked over to a near by chair and sat down. Naruto countinued holding on to Iruka, and Kakashi just simply turned back to his little perverted book.

Sasuke was never more confused in his entire life, Kakashi lived with him and his brother Itachi in the Uchiha estate so how did he know the older boy? Oh he would surely have to question Kakashi on his actions later, but for now he would just simply observe the situation that was presented in front of him.

* * *

**Alrite that was the first chapter to The Sun and The Moon  
I really hope you enjoyed it, it took me two weeks to write it  
i really had fun with this, and yes i know there are some typos  
in here, but i'll make sure that the next chapter is better and free of typos  
anywhoo this is Saya saying THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU  
for reading and Please PLEASE REVIEW**

**Much Love Saya . **


End file.
